Love & Hate
by Cat e Dan
Summary: Edward vai passar uns tempos a casa dos Cullen, onde conhece Bella, que não gosta à primeira vista do vampiro, sera que Edward vai conseguir dar-lhe a volta , mostrando que pode ser uma boa pessoa? / Pedimos desculpa pelo mau resumo.
1. Edward Masen

**Capítulo I  
Edward Masen**

- Bella? – Alice chamou ao entrar no meu quarto.  
- Sim? – respondi enquanto colocava o meu violino dentro da sua mala.  
- Ele está a chegar. – disse simplesmente, eu sabia perfeitamente do que ela falava.  
- Eu desço já. – disse com um sorriso.  
- Okay. – e saiu do meu quarto no seu passo de bailarina.  
Sentei-me na minha cama. Eu sou uma vampira, aliás todos na minha família são vampiros. Não, eu não vou morder o vosso pescoço! Sou uma vampira à cerca de 50 anos. Eu tinha (aliás tenho, pelo menos em aparência) 18 anos quando tudo aconteceu. Alice é a minha melhor amiga desde sempre e nessa noite vínhamos de uma festa no seu carro novo, que tinha sido presente dos pais. Já tínhamos bebido um pouco mas nada demais, quando apareceu um carro em contra-mão e chocamos. Fomos encontradas pelos Cullen, que voltavam de uma caçada, e embora os nossos corações batessem fracos, eles trouxeram-nos para sua casa e foi ai que Carlisle nos transformou. Passados três dias acorda-mos e éramos vampiras. Alice assim que viu Jasper apaixonou-se e estão juntos até hoje. Nós temos algumas habilidades especiais. Alice vê algumas possibilidades do futuro, Jasper controla as emoções e eu tenho um escudo de protecção da minha mente e de quem se encontra dentro dele. Quando me contaram que eu era vampira, eu nem queria acreditar, ao contrário de Alice que aceitou logo o nosso destino. Mas eu não, aliás revoltei-me e no dia a seguir fugi, viajei por toda a Europa, precisava de estar sozinha e de me conformar com o meu novo ser. No entanto nunca toquei em sangue humano.  
Passado um ano regressei para junto da minha nova família e fiquei com ela até hoje. Esme e Carlisle são os pais de todos nós, Emmet e Rosalie são um casal assim como Jasper e Alice. Só eu é que estou sozinha.

Carlisle era um simples caçador de vampiros quando foi atacado, tentou-se matar de mil formas mas nada resultada. Encontrou Esme, quando estava a trabalhar num hospital à noite, ela com a morte do filho saltou de um penhasco, Carlisle já a tinha assistido quando ela partiu um pé, com 16 anos. Quando Esme acordou em vampira, ela não ligou muito, pois nunca tinha-se esquecido do medico e desde pequena tinha um amor brutal por ele.  
Rosalie estava noiva de um rapaz rico, que um dia abusou dela no meio da rua, enquanto ela voltava da casa da sua amiga para casa dos pais, deixando-a a sangrar na rua, cheirou a sangue a Carlisle e ele investigar, encontrando Rosalie às portas da morte, transformando-a. Rosalie tambem não ficou feliz por saber no que se tinha transformado, principalmente por não poder ter filhos, um grande desejo seu.  
Enquanto ela caçava uns anos depois, encontrou Emmett, estendido no chão, tinha sido atacado por um urso, e não estava muito bem. Rosalie pegou nele e levou-o até Carlisle que o transformou. Rosalie acompanhou-o na sua transformação sem nunca ter saido do seu lado, estão os dois juntos desde ai, e são felizes desde ai. Emmett não se importou no que se tinha transformado desde que ficasse com Rosalie.  
E depois foi Jasper, um soldado que foi transformado por uma vampira. Passado uns tempos, cansou-se do que fazia e saiu à procura de uma maneira melhor de viver. Chegando a uma aldeia onde os Cullen estavam de passagem. Ele ao sentir o cheiro deles, veio investigar. Carlisle recebeu como todos os outros, ensinando todas as suas coisas, principalmente a caça a animais. Jasper viu que assim poderia viver muito melhor, do que vivia com as suas companheiras. E tambem desde ai viveu como um Cullen.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um cheiro magnifico e estranho. Ele tinha chegado. Fui para a sala na minha velocidade. Tocaram à campainha.  
- Sê bem-vindo Edward. – disse Carlisle ao abrir a porta.  
- Obrigado. – agradeceu entrando. Um rapaz lindissimo entrou na nossa sala, o seu cabelo era de uma cor de bronze e encontrava-se despenteado naturalmente, os seus olhos eram iguais aos nossos, dourados, e os seus musculos... super bem definidos, mas não tanto como o meu irmão Emmett.  
- Familia, este é Edward Masen, morava no Alaska com os nossos amigos Denali, vem passar uns tempos connosco. – Disse Carlisle  
Esme aproximou-se de Edward.  
- Bem vindo, meu querido. – Disse com a sua douçura de mãe.  
- Muito obrigada.  
- Edward, esta é a minha mulher Esme, e os nossos filhos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Bella. – Disse apontando para cada um, Edward observava-nos com atenção.  
De repente senti alguém a tentar ler a minha mente e a tentar quebrar o meu escudo. Finalmente percebi. Ele lia pensamentos. Coloquei o meu escudo em torno de toda a minha família. Depois retirei-me dele.  
_- Não é muito educado tentar ouvir os pensamentos das outras pessoas. – _pensei, percebendo que ele me ouvia. _- Enquanto eu estiver aqui não vais ouvir absolutamente nada de nenhum dos Cullen. –_ pensei quase rugindo.  
Voltei a colocar o escudo em torno de mim também e ele olhou para mim mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e afiados num sorriso.  
Jasper sentiu que eu estava furiosa, então tentou manipular os meus sentimentos, olhei para ele chateada, que me deitou a lingua de fora.  
- Bella, querida... porquê é que não mostras a casa ao nosso convidado? – Perguntou Carlisle, rosnei, e eles olharam para mim confusos.  
- Parece que a sua filha não gostou muito de mim. – Disse Edward com a sua voz doce.  
- Bella, querida... - Disse Esme  
- Ok, ok. Acompanhe-me Edward Masen. – Disse arrogantemente, virando as costas à minha familia e começando a subir as escadas, antes disso vi o sorriso que Edward fez, Vampiro intrometido, parvo, estupido, grrr... Subi as escadas calada com ele atras de mim, começando a andar pelo corredor.  
- Aqui é o escritorio de Carlisle, o quarto de Jasper, o quarto de Rosalie e Emmett, o quarto de Alice, o quarto de Esme e Carlisle, o meu quarto...e... – Dizia enquanto percorria o corredor apontando para as portas, no entanto quando cheguei ao fim, parei.  
- Hum, será o meu quarto? – Disse com um sorriso de gozo.  
- Sim, é o teu! – Disse arrogantemente.  
- É ao lado do teu.  
- Já reparei, espero que te caia o tecto em cima – Ele lançou uma gargalhada, e eu senti os Cullen na sala nervosos. – Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou lá para baixo! – Disse fazendo uma vénia arrogantemente e saindo dali.  
No entanto a sua mão segurou o meu braço e ele obrigou-me a virar para a sua figura.  
- Trata-me por Edward.  
- Ok. Será que me podes largar o braço?  
- És dificil, gosto disso. – Disse aproximando a sua cara da minha, com um sorriso enorme.

Rosnei-lhe bem alto. Se não tivessem eles lá em baixo eu teria dado cabo daquele vampiro estupido, convencido ali, na hora! Soltei-me da sua mão com facilidade e sai dali, passando pela minha familia na sala e saindo de casa, peguei no meu porsche preto e sai dali, conduzindo o mais rapido possivel. Aquilo iria acalmar-me um pouco!  
No entanto, quando fiquei mais calma e começei a conduzir mais devagar, senti dois cheiros conhecidos, olhei para trás e Alice e Rosalie sorriram para mim.  
- O que estão aqui a fazer? – Perguntei, Alice passou para o banco da frente.  
- Facil, viemos ver se não te lançavas de um precipicio. – Disse Alice gozando comigo, deitei-lhe a lingua de fora.  
- Bem, tu gostas-te mesmo daquele vampiro. – Disse Rosalie  
- Que piada, espero mesmo que o tecto caia em cima dele! – Roguei de novo a praga.  
- Isso não fará de muito. – Respondeu Alice limando as unhas – O que se passou?  
- Edward Masen – Fiz uma careta a dizer o seu nome, elas riram-se – Lê as mentes, estava a ler as mentes de todos quando chegou. Percebi isso quando ele tentou quebrar o meu escudo, então envolvi todos com o meu escudo e tirei-me a mim de lá e disse-lhe umas palavrinhas.  
- Isso não é muito bonito de fazer. – Disse Rosalie – Os nossos pensamentos são nossos.  
- Pois, por isso é que enquanto ele estiver lá, vocês teram o meu escudo.  
Ela sorriu com orgulho.  
- E o que achas-te dele? – Disse Alice com os seus olhos brilhantes, cheios de fantasia e romance.  
- Nem penses Alice, eu quero aquele vampiro arrogante, bem longe de mim.

* * *

**Nova fic, sobre Edward e Bella, que ao principio não se dao muito bem ao principio.**

**Esperemos que gostem dela.**

**Ficaremos a espera de Review's**

**Catarina & Daniela**


	2. Escola

**Capitulo II  
Escola**

Voltamos para casa, eu já estava mais calma. E aquele intrometido, com a mania que é gente, não ia voltar a deixar-me assim. Não podia! Sai do carro na minha velocidade vampírica, estava com pressa. Será que ele estaria em casa? O que?! Eu estava nervosa e….ansiosa? Pronto era certo! Eu estava a endoidecer! Só podia. Assim que passei a porta de entrada, senti apenas o cheiro de Esme e Carlisle. Ela estava no jardim a cuidar das suas plantas e ele no seu escritório. Felizmente, ele não estava. Mas onde estavam Jasper e Emmet? Fui até junto da minha mãe.  
- Olá mãe. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
- Olá querida. – disse ela virando-se para mim com um sorriso. Era isto que eu admirava nela, a capacidade se sorrir sempre independentemente do que tivéssemos feito ou se não concordasse connosco. Ela sorria-nos sempre.  
- Mais calma? – perguntou enquanto regava uma das suas flores.  
- Sim, desculpa aquilo de abocado. – disse eu envergonhada.  
- Não faz mal. – disse ela.  
- Onde está o pai e o resto da família? – perguntei – Eu gostava de lhes pedir desculpa também. – disse, rezando para que ela não percebesse o meu verdadeiro interesse.  
- Carlisle está no escritório. Jasper e Emmet levaram Edward para caçar. – disse ela, parecia não ter entendido, mas tinha dito o que eu queria saber.  
- Okay, vou lá falar com ele. – disse dando-lhe um novo beijo na cara e indo em direcção ao primeiro piso na minha velocidade.  
Quando lá cheguei bati à porta.  
- Entra. – disse uma voz suave do outro lado.  
- Olá pai. – disse entrando.  
- Senta-te. – disse simplesmente. Ui parecia estar zangado. Eu nunca tinha querido aquilo. Nunca os queria ter desiludido nem chateado. Mas aquele ignorante deixava-me fora de mim!  
- Desculpa pai! Eu não queria ter te desiludido, mas foi mais forte que eu. – apressei-me a explicar, falando muito rápido e quase sussurrando as ultimas palavras.  
- Eu sei que não fizeste por mal. Sempre foste a que mais contestou aquilo que somos. Mas Edward é nosso convidado e temos de o tratar como tal. Aliás ele amanha irá com vocês para a escola. – O quê? Para além de o aturar em casa também iria de o ter de aturar na escola? Preparei-me para interrompê-lo, mas ele levantou a mão, impedindo-me – E espero que não me desiludas. – terminou com um ar serio.  
- Não irei Carlisle. Mas se ele me provocar eu não prometo nada. E não o deixarei ouvir os pensamentos de ninguém desta casa! – respondi quase a gritar.  
- Esta sim é a minha menina. – disse com um sorriso. – Tenta apenas controlar-te um pouco mais. – terminou com um meio sorriso.  
Eu sorri abertamente mostrando todos os meus dentes afiados.  
- Assim farei pai! – exclamei dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saindo.

Fui para o meu quarto. Estava a precisar de relaxar e de descontrair antes dele chegar. Ele não poderia voltar a tirar-me do serio. Assim que entrei dirigi-me para a minha cama e deitei-me de costas nela. Peguei no meu Ipod e coloquei na pasta com músicas dos Linkin Park, estava a precisar de ouvir algo mais pesado. Algo que tirasse as coisas desinteressantes da minha cabeça. Nomeadamente ele.  
Aquilo que o meu pai me tinha dito veio-me à cabeça. "Sempre foste a que mais contestou aquilo que somos", era verdade. Não que eu não amasse a minha família, amava mais que tudo. Eu apenas não gostava do ser em que me tinha tornado. Ter de abandonar os meus pais e os meus amigos, porque não conseguia ficar perto deles sem os matar. Ver o sofrimento dos meus pais ao pensarem que a sua única filha tinha morrido. E filhos….não que eu tivesse sempre idealizado a minha futura vida como a dona de casa perfeita que fica em casa a cuidar dos filhos enquanto o marido vai trabalhar. Mas eu queria alguém ao meu lado que me amasse, e que esse nosso amor desse frutos. Agora isso nunca seria possível. E o sangue de todos os humanos que chamava por mim? Eu nunca suportaria ter-me tornado numa assassina. O facto de ser a única naquela casa que estava sozinha também não ajudava. Mas agora eu não era a única que estava solteira ali, ele também estava….Não! Alguma vez? Eu estava a endoidecer! Fechei os olhos e encostei-me a uma almofada. Precisava de esvaziar a cabeça. Passada uma hora senti o cheiro dos meus irmãos e de outro vampiro, Edward. Levantei-me e fui até à sala. Precisava de confirmar que não era imaginação minha. E não era. Lá estava ele junto ao lado de Jasper, lindo e perfeito como da última vez que eu o tinha visto. Ahm? Lindo e Perfeito? Bella atina! Desci as escadas e ele ao sentir o meu cheiro olhou para mim com um sorriso torto. Só tive vontade de me jogar nos seus braços e beijar aqueles lábios apetitosos. Pronto! Era definitivo! Eu estava completamente doida! Abanei a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos. Fui até junto dos meus irmãos e cumprimentei-os com um beijo na cara. Quando cheguei junto a ele, limitei-me a ficar parada a fitá-lo.  
- Não cumprimentas o Ed maninha? – provocou Emmet. O quê? Até já lhe tinham arranjado um diminutivo? Isto estava a ficar preocupante.  
Resolvi provocar também.  
- Claro que sim. – respondi com um com um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Coloquei-me em bicos de pé e inclinei-me na sua direcção. Os meus lábios na direcção dos seus, ficaram a milímetros de distância. Senti o seu hálito e ele pareceu deliciado com o meu. Estávamos quase a beijar-nos, quando num reflexo muito rápido lhe dei um beijo na cara. Separei-me dele com um sorriso convencido na cara enquanto ele me olhava num misto de confusão e perplexidade.  
- Edward? Ed?! – chamava Emm, dando cotoveladas ao vampiro à minha frente. Eu reprimi um risinho convencido. Ele parecia completamente deslumbrado comigo.  
- Ahm? Sim? – respondeu finalmente atrapalhado.  
- Até que enfim meu! Estou a chamar-te à mais de meia-hora! – exagerou Emmet como sempre.  
- Desculpa. Que queres? – perguntou quase aborrecido.  
- Perguntar-te se alinhas num jogo de consola. – disse.  
- Sim claro. – respondeu mais relaxado.  
- Também vens maninha? – perguntou Emmet na minha direcção.  
- Não me apetece jogar. Mas faço-vos companhia. – disse encaminhando-me para o sofá. Ficamos ali algum tempo ate que o meu pai apareceu.  
- Edward? – chamou ele. Viramo-nos todos.  
- Sim Carlisle? – respondeu levantando-se.  
- Amanha começas na escola de Forks. Vais ficar na mesma turma que a Bells. Espero que não te importes mas temos de manter as aparências. – disse Carlisle.  
Vi Edward dar um grande sorriso e o meu queixo caiu. Eu ia aturá-lo a toda a hora? Só podiam estar a gozar comigo! Levantei-me do sofá e corri em direcção ao meu quarto. Bati a porta com força suficiente para quase a partir. Saltei pela minha janela e corri até ao lago perto da minha casa. Mas o que é que eu sentia por ele? Não o suportava mas queria estar sempre perto dele. A minha cabeça estava uma autêntica confusão. Fiquei ali a noite inteira.

Apesar de não ouvir nenhum tipo de barulho, senti simplesmente o cheiro de Alice, sentou-se ao meu lado, dei-lhe um sorriso fingido.  
- O que se passa Bella?  
- Nada, porquê?  
- Jasper sente-te tão nervosa, quer dizer ele nem sabe explicar como te sentes. Eu estou aqui, sempre estive.  
- Eu sei Alice. – Dei-lhe um grande abraço.  
- É ele não é?  
- Quem? – Olhei para ela  
- Edward.  
Olhei para a frente, sem encara-la acenei com a cabeça.  
- Não o suporto, mas ao mesmo tempo quero estar ao seu lado. O que se passa? Vês alguma coisa?  
- Não, ainda não. – Disse mordendo o lábio. – Não lhe ligues Bella, ele gosta de provocar. Anda para casa, daqui a nada temos de ir para a escola e tu ainda estás nessas figuras.  
Ela torcia o nariz a olhar para a minha roupa, ela não gostava que usassemos duas vezes a mesma roupa.  
Levantei-me e fui com ela para casa, quando entrei, ninguem me disse nada, apesar de todos os olhares, inclusive o rapaz modelo que tinhamos agora lá em casa, estarem postos em mim, subi para o meu quarto, tomando um banho relaxante e depois indo ao meu armario, pela primeira vez, dei por mim a escolher algo provocante, um corpete de vinil branco, umas calças justas de ganga e uns sapatos de salto brancos. Quando estava vestida, olhei para o espelho, um maximo. Então sentei-me no tocador e começei a pentear o meu cabelo.  
- Bella. – Disse Rosalie abrindo a porta.  
- Entra – Sorri  
- UAU! Estás uma brasa. – Disse ela, ok... ela nunca me tinha visto muito produzida, só quando Alice fazia de mim Barbie, mas se tinha de aturar as provocações daquele rapaz eu iria provocar tambem!  
- Obrigada Rose.  
- Vim chamar-te. Faltas só tu, para irmos no carro.  
- Ok. Desco já. – Disse e ela saiu do quarto. Olhei mais uma vez ao espelho e dei o ultimo retoque no meu cabelo, pegando na mala de mão que estava em cima da minha cama, tambem branca.  
Desci as escadas, fui recebida por assobios de Emmett, ao qual me ri, o meu olhar procurou-o, estava agora com uma camisola azul e umas calças de ganga, perfeito. Olhei para a sua cara, soltei um riso quando o vi praticamente boquiaberto a olhar para mim, dei um beijo de despedida à minha mãe e ao meu pai e dirigi-me para o meu carro, um volvo preto. Edward foi empurrado pela Alice a sentar-se no banco ao meu lado, ao qual eu rosnei-lhe quando ela e Jasper entraram para o banco de trás, Rosalie e Emmett iam no mercedes de Carlisle.  
Sai com o carro da garagem e conduzi até à escola. Edward continuava-me a encarar boquiaberto apesar de o fazer agora pelo canto do olho, sorri convencida.

Estacionei no mesmo local de sempre e Rosalie estacionou no lugar ao lado, saimos todos do carro, Jasper e Emmett vinham atrás a falar com Edward, enquanto eu ia a uns passos à frente com Rosalie e Alice, que falavam do sucesso que eu estava a fazer assim vestida, mas eu não estava a ligar muito à conversa, tentava ouvir alguma coisa que estivesse a ver com aquele vampiro, pois todos os olhos das raparigas estavam hoje postos nele e não nos meus irmãos como todos os dias. Até que...  
- Olá, eu sou a Jessica. – Conheci a voz daquela rapariga, ela invejava a nossa beleza e andava sempre a meter-se com Jasper. Olhei para trás, Edward olhava para ela com indiferença, mas quando me viu pegou na mão da rapariga e levou-a aos seus lábios, beijando suavemente.  
- Olá sou Edward Masen, é um prazer conhece-la. – Jessica, deixou escapar um gritinho e correu para o seu grupo de amigas, Edward olhou para mim e ergeu a sombracelha, virei de costas e fui para a sala, este apressou-se a acompanhar-me, já que não sabia onde era a sala.  
- Ciumes? – Perguntou ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar com a sua voz de veludo. Parvo! Eu ciumes?! Só se tivesse doida.  
- Só se fosses feito de ouro. – Disse ignorando a sua gargalhada, entrei na aula com ele ainda atrás de mim, que se sentou ao meu lado, grr, mas será que nem na sala? Avistei Mike a entrar na sala de aula e a olhar para mim, como sempre fazia, babando-se. Acenei-lhe. Edward estava tenso ao meu lado, talvez ouvia a sua mente. Então decidi tirar um pouco o meu escudo.  
- olá Bella, estás fabulosa hoje. – Disse-me piscando o olho enquanto sentava-se na cadeira à frente da minha mesa.  
- Obrigada Mike. Essa camisola azul combina bastante com os teus olhos. – O rapaz corou.  
Ele para um humano até não é nada mau, quem me dera que muitos vampiros fossem tão belos e nada convencidos como ele.  
Edward agarrava a sua cadeira com força, olhei para ele e sorri, ele rosnou-me.  
Quando o professor entrou, e eu pôs novamente o meu escudo, tirei o caderno e o estojo e olhei para o velhote que estava a mexer nas suas folhas, Edward já estava melhor ao meu lado. Sorri, quem me derá poder ler a sua mente, ou mesmo a mente de Mike, para saber o que fazia Edward estar tão tenso, hahaha.  
- Bom dia a todos, hoje temos um novo aluno na turma vindo do Alaska, Edward Masen.  
Edward pôs a mão no ar num breve aceno, Jessica estava na mesa ao lado, simplesmente babada com o rapaz e secalhar a fuzilar-me por ele estar sentado ao meu lado. Olhei para ela com um sorriso e esta desviou o seu olhar.

No final da aula arrumei as minhas coisas e levantei-me esperando por Edward, com muita muita paciencia. Jessica passou por mim a correr, ao qual não entendi.  
- Ela quer convidar-me a almoçar com ela. – Disse ele levantando-se e aproximando-se de mim.  
- E tu vais? – Calei-me! Porquê é que eu perguntei qual coisa? Ele tentou ver o significado da minha pergunta e depois abanou a cabeça.  
- Interessada em saber de mim, Isabella Cullen?  
- grr, és mesmo convencido. – Disse saindo da sala, ele acompanhou-me com o seu sorriso torcista.  
Enchi um tabuleiro de comida, apesar de nao comer tinha de manter a aparencia e dirigi-me para a mesa onde, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett estavam, sentei-me ao pé da minha irmã pequenina.  
- Edward não perde tempo. – Disse Emmett rindo-se.  
Olhei para o sitio onde Emmett estava a olhar, e vi Edward sentado ao lado de Jessica, ele ao encontrar o meu olhar acenou. Rosnei e virei a cara para a comida, pegando numa maça e dando uma dentada.  
- Bem, deves estar mesmo furiosa. – Disse Alice.  
- Porquê?! – Perguntei mastigando  
- Estás a comer! – Disse ela, olhei para a maça que estava na minha mão e engoli o que estava na boca. Fazendo caretas enquanto aquilo descia a minha garganta sabendo a terra. Edward deu uma gargalhada da sua mesa, ao qual Jessica olhou para ele confusa. Fuzilei-o com o olhar mas ele continuava a rir-se.  
Peguei no copo de sumo e aproximei-me da mesa onde ele ainda estava a sorrir, fingindo que tropeçava deitei o copo para cima dele. Sujando-o de sumo.  
- Ops, sou tão desastrada. – Disse com um tom de inocente, Jessica olhava para mim boquiaberta.  
Começei a sair dali com o meu sorriso de vencedora, mas no entanto agarraram-me o braço, puxou-me para eu ficar virada para ele, mas fiquei a centimetros de Edward.  
Olhei para os seus olhos dourados, ficando deslumbrada, ele encarava-me tambem deslumbrado?  
- Aposto 5 pelo Edward. – Disse Jasper da mesa.  
- Não, Bella vai dar-lhe um sopapo, aposto 10. – Dizia Emmett, olhei para a mesa, eles faziam apostas e comiam pipocas!? Mas eles pensavam que estavam no cinema? No entanto Alice e Rosalie observavam-nos.  
- Edward. – Chamou Jessica, acordando-o do transe, ele largou-me, olhamos ambos em volta, os alunos todos olhavam para nós. Eu sai do refeitorio.

* * *

**Olá gente, novo capitulo aqui da nova fic. Esperamos que gostem.  
Dia 4 vamos por uma nova fic, para comemorar um mes que falta para o filme Twilight sair em Portugal =) A fic será da Bella e Edward, mas com uma personagem nova, Kate, irmã gemea de Bella. **

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Julliet disappear - **Esperamos que gostes deste capitulo. Beijinho

**-Granger** - Obrigada, esperamos que gostes deste capitulo

**Anny Thomaz - **Muito obrigada, esperamos que gostes deste capitulo

**Melanie Stryders - **Nós pensamos em tornar Bella um pouco mais forte quando esta com edward, para nao ser sempre a mesma historia de eles se verem e apaixonarem se perdidamente e blabla apesar de gostarmos que isso aconteca x'D mas é uma fic diferente. Bem, esperamos que goste do capitulo.

**Lizzie Masen Cullen - **Queridona, esperamos que gostes deste capitulo. Adoramos-te! Afinal quando sai novo capitulo da tua fic com o Emmett e a Rosalie? Qualquer dia vou ai e dou-te porrada! (Cat)

**Tatyperry - **Muito obrigada, ficamos felizes por saber que gostas de todas as nossas fic's, esperamos que gostes deste capitulo.

**Veronica - **Esperamos que gostes deste capitulo =)

**Jessica Colado - **Quem nao gosta do ed? x'D e ele aqui e um bocado safadinho. hahaha, esperamos que gostes deste capitulo.

**miintridade - **Sim, nos tambem gostamos muito da ideia, é bom ver que Bella e Edward nao se dao logo bem ao principio. mas que ela nao o suporta mas gosta dele. xD

**maaaiara - **Aqui esta um novo capitulo, espamos que gostes, querida.

**' - **Aqui esta um novo capitulo, acabadinho de ser feito. Esperamos que gostes.

**blackforever - **Aqui está um novo capitulo, esperamos que gostes.

**_Deixem Review's  
Catarina e Daniela._**


	3. Caça

**Capitulo III  
****Caça**

Sai do refeitorio num passo rapido para os humanos, não podia dar nas vistas, humana intrometida, metidiça, caçadora de homens comprometidos... parei de repente com tal pensamento, ele não era comprometido, ele estava livre, e se deu conversa aquela humana parva é por alguma razão, talvez tenha gostado dela, ela nem era muito feia.  
Rosnei bem alto e ao ver todos a olharem para mim no corredor continuei até sair do recinto da escola, sentando-me no muro, abraçada às minhas pernas com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. Vampiro mais estupido, porque é que conseguia provocar-me tantos ciumes? Que parvalhão, a esta hora bem que podia estar a sentir-se super contente e feliz com o que tinha feito. Odiava-o, se tinha de continuar mais tempo ao seu lado, eu iria morrer! Eu tinha de conseguir uma casa só para mim, sim era isso, eu iria falar com Carlisle e... senti o cheiro mais conhecido para mim, mais apetitoso da nossa familia, o mais doce que combinava perfeitamente com a pessoa, Alice.  
Olhei para ela, quando se sentou ao meu lado.  
- Vi o que ias fazer.  
- Pois, eu sei. Mas também só cheguei agora à conclusão.  
Ela pegou-me na mão.  
- Bella, não faças isto. Esme irá ficar de coração partido, e eu, não sei o que será de mim.  
Eu gargalhei e mexi no seu cabelo com a mão livre.  
- Alice, tens o Jasper.  
- E tu a nós!  
Suspirei, olhando para o lado. Ela suspirou tambem.  
- Bella, eu sei que é dificil. Eu sei que gostas dele.  
- Eu não... – Calei-me ao ver a sua cara, sim ela sabia que eu gostava dele.  
- Por favor, Bella.  
- Não sei, Alice. Ia ser bom para mim estar longe daquele monstro invejoso e intrometido!  
- O teu medo é ele gostar da Jessica? De ter alguem?  
Ela conhecia-me mesmo bem, não?  
- O meu maior medo. – Revelei  
Ela abraçou-me.  
- Tudo vai correr bem. – Disse com segurança  
- Já viste alguma coisa?  
- Ainda nada.  
Suspirei novamente, pensando nos momentos um pouco antes no refeitorio, quase beijei aquela criatura estupida! Onde eu estava com a cabeça por estar a gostar dele? E a ter ciumes, Bella Cullen, és mesmo uma vampira tola! Devias cair e esborrachares-te (como se fosse possivel) para aprenderes.  
- Bella.... – Chamou-me, esperava uma resposta.  
- Eu fico. – Eu devia isso à minha familia, se não fosse por isso eu estaria bem longe dele naquela altura.

Segui para aula de Matemática com as mãos nos bolsos e cara carrancuda. Lá ia eu aturá-lo outra vez. Antes de entrar na sala respirei fundo. Calma Bella. Ele já estava sentado na minha, não…na nossa secretária, com o seu sorriso torto lindo. Para Bella! Sentei-me sempre a olhar para a frente. Finalmente o professor entrou e começou a dar matéria.  
- Entao como foi a tua hora de almoço? – perguntou num sussurro inaudivel para os humanos. Como se nada se tivesse passado. Como se não nos tivessemos quase beijado! Será que ele não tinha reparado? Claro que tinha…tinha de ter!  
- Não tens nada a ver com isso. – respondi secamente.  
- Humm a minha foi maravilhosa. A Jéssica é estupenda. – comentou com um sorriso travesso. Vampiro estupido irritante!  
- Que bom para ti. – respondi sem interesse.  
- Acho que vou convidá-la a ir lá a casa. – disse ainda a sorrir. Era como se eu não lhe estivesse a responder. Mas ele tinha endoidecido?! Aquela cusca intrometida?! Ele já ia ver! Retirei o meu escudo. E comecei a minha vingança: Ai o Mike é mesmo lindo, mas será que este vampiro não se cala? Nem me deixa apreciá-lo direito. Será que eu o devia convidar para ir sair? Acho que amanha vou vestir aquele meu vestido curto vermelho e convidá-lo! E fiz aparecer uma imagem de mim naquele vestido, que tinha de dizer que ficava uma brasa. Vi Edward a bufar ao meu lado. Parecia furioso. Sim era isso mesmo. Bem-feita! Voltei a colocar o meu escudo e ficamos em silencio o resto da aula. Assim que a campainha tocou sai da sala e senti o meu telemovel a vibrar no meu bolso. Era uma mensagem de Alice.

_Desculpa Bell, mas eles estavam com pressa e fomos todos no carro da Rose. Vemo-nos em casa. Beijos, Al_

Eu estava capaz de matar alguem! Eu tinha de ir aturar aquela criatura imbirrante uma viagem inteira?! Espera. Se eu me despachasse, talvez lhe escapasse e assim ele teria de ir a pé. Não que lhe fizesse diferença mas seria uma boa lição. Vi se nenhum humano me observava e fui na minha velocidade ate ao meu carro. Não estava ninguem junt ao carro. No entanto o cheiro dele pairava no ar. Entrei no carro rapidamente e deparei-me com uma figura familiar sentada no banco do passageiro. Edward Masen. Mas será que eu não me conseguia ver livre dele?! Bufei e liguei o carro.  
- Não me digas que estavas a pensar ir-te embora sem mim! – exclamou como eu indignado e desiludido.  
Fitei-o furiosamente, enquanto ele estava super divertido.  
- Tinha esperança. – disse com a verdade arrogatemente.  
- Não acredito! Tu adoras-me! – disse com um grande sorriso convencido.  
- É e hoje mesmo as galinhas ganharam dentes! – respondi ironicamente.  
Ele gargalhou e abanou a cabeça. Mas manteve-se calado o resto da curta viagem. No que será que ele estava a pensar? De vez em quando olhava-o pelo canto do olho. E senti que ele fazia o mesmo. Mas nenhum encarava o outro nos olhos. Eu odiava este clima. Acelarei ainda mais. Assim que entrei na garagem, parei o carro e desci rapidamente do carro, sem o olhar uma única vez, mas percebi que ele me observava. Entrei em casa e corri para o meu quarto sem uma única palavra para a minha familia. Sentei-me na cama com a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos. Eu precisava de ir arejar as ideias. Era isso eu precisava de ir a uma caçada.

Quando mudei de roupa para uma mais confortavel, desci as escadas, encontrando os meus irmãos e Edward a jogarem consola e as minhas irmãs entretidas a verem revistas de moda na mesa.  
- Vou caçar. Alguem vem? – Perguntei  
- Eu vou, está me mesmo a apetecer. – Disse Edward  
Bufei, olhando para os meus irmãos, vi Rosalie a fazer um gesto a Jasper e Emmett, mas não percebi o quê.  
- Não, nós caçamos ontem. – Disse Emmett  
- Oh, vá lá Emm, desde quando é que tu perdes oportunidade de caçares? – Perguntei suplicante.  
- Bella, isso não o vai convencer. – Disse Alice, pronto, sabia que não tinha hipoteses, sem olhar para Edward que me esperava, sai porta fora e corri para a floresta, fingindo esquecer quem vinha comigo.  
- Deves pensar que és mais rapida que eu. – Disse Edward gargalhando à minha frente.  
- Vê lá se não cais. – Disse ironicamente.  
Ele gargalhou e parou à minha frente. Eu parei sem olhar para ele, sentindo o cheiro das minhas presas. A garganta começou a queimar e o monstro em mim, veio ao de cima, quando vi um cervo bem grande, corri em direcção a ele, mas algo me fez recuar, bem antes de saltar para cima dele, Edward mordeu o pescoço do animal sorrindo depois para mim. Estupido! ATE A MINHA CAÇA?! Grrr. Olhei para outro, um bem mais pequeno que aquele, que aquele vampiro me tinha roubado e saltei para cima dele mordendo o seu pescoço e sugando o seu sangue.

Deixei cair a carcaça seca do animal no chão, sim eu sentia pena daqueles animais, mas eu tinha de me alimentar, sempre havia outros animais que depois iriam aproveitar o resto. Levantei-me e limpei a boca à camisola. Ajeitando de seguida o meu cabelo.  
Edward gargalhou, olhei para ele confusa, devia estar-se a passar não?  
- O que foi? – Perguntei erguendo uma sombracelha  
- Nada, nada! – Disse por entre gargalhadas  
- ah vai chatear outra. – Disse virando-lhe as costas  
Ele pegou-me no braço e virou-me para ele, ficando colada ao seu corpo. Ficámos alguns segundos olhando um para o outro, eu sentia a sua respiração.  
- Tu não me resistes mesmo! – Disse sorrindo, ah não ele estava mesmo a passar-se! Afastei-me dele e dei-lhe uma estalada bem na sua cara, com toda a força que consegui reunir naquele momento, não era muita pela razão de estar atordoada de estar tão perto dele.  
Ele esfregou a bochecha onde eu tinha acertado.  
- Tens a noção que se eu fosse um humano, tinhas-me partido a cara?! – Perguntou  
- Sim, e tenho pena que não sejas mesmo um humano para o ter feito! Maldito vampiro que te transofrmou! – exclamei, virando-me de costas para ele de novo, e sem lhe dar tempo de dizer quer o que fosse, corri até casa! Se eu encontrasse o vampiro que o tinha transformado eu propria o mataria!

Entrei em casa sem uma palavra à minha familia que estava toda reunida na sala. Parecia que tinham estado à espera de alguma coisa. Corri pelas escadas e depois pelo corredor até ao meu quarto. Bati a porta com tanta força que se ela não fosse feita da madeira mais dura do mundo, teria muito provavelmente rebentado. Grrr porque é que ele me deixava assim?! Quando estava perto dele, nos nossos quase beijos parecia que o meu coração morto há quase cem anos voltava a bater. Havia vezes em que eu me esquecia de respirar, – não que isso fosse fazer muita diferença – como que intoxicada com o seu cheiro. Ele cheirava tão bem, parecia uma mistura de canela e pimenta, mas chegava a ser doce só que sem ser enjoativo. Não dava para explicar, só sei que ficava embriagada. E a sua beleza…em geral todos os vampiros eram estremamente lindos, pois era uma forma de atrairmos as nossas presas. Mas a dele tinha algo que me intrigava, parecia que alguma parte nele ainda era humana. E acho que o chegava a invejar, pois parecia que a minha parte humana cada vez se perdia mais e eu temia transformar-me num monstro. Por isso eu considerava a sua beleza fora do normal mesmo no mundo dos vampiros. Mas por outro lado os nossos feitios chocavam. Ele irritava-me com o seu ar convencido e arrongante, como se fosse o melhor do mundo e ele simplesmente gira-se à sua volta. Depois já devia ter tido imesas namoradas, imagino a quantidade de corações que ele já devia ter partido ou destroçado. E eu não queria que o meu acabasse assim…não queria mesmo. Já em humana eu tinha sido sempre muito insegura e esse era um dos factos que não tinha mudado nada com a minha transformação. Alice disse-me muitas vezes que tinha de encontrar alguem que me compreendesse e com quem eu me senti-se segura, só assim eu conseguiria sentir-me completa e feliz. Eu não tinha a certeza de que ele seria o homem certo para isso. Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a dizer?! Abanei a cabeça, como a tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos. Eu não gosto daquele vampiro convencido! Não posso! Para além disso não passava de uma presa dificil, quando ele conseguisse o que queria – o que não iria acontecer – ou então se cansasse, iria-se embora e eu nunca mais o veria. Ai! Porque é que pensar nessa possibilidade me doia tanto?! Era como se um buraco se abrisse no meu corpo. Em humana eu sempre tinha tido dificuldade em confiar e entregar-me verdadeiramente às pessoas. Neste aspecto continuava igual. Eu nunca me tinha envolvido com ninguém desde da minha transformação. E não eram poucos os que já tinham tentado, tanto vampiros como humanos. No entanto estes, era apenas pela minha aparência fisica fora do normal. Já os da minha espécie era especialmente por eu ser a única Cullen "vegetariana" solteira. Todos eles pareciam ter um fascinio pela minha familia. Sentei-me na minha cama abaraçada aos meus joelhos e com a acara enterrada neles. A minha vida tinha dado uma volta de 360º desde o momento em que o tinha conhecido. Tudo o que eu fazia passara a girar à volta dele. Quando será que ele se iria embora? E um novo buraco no meu corpo pareceu abrir-se no meu corpo. Aertei-me ainda mais contra os joelhos. De repente senti o meu telemóvel a vibrar na minha perna. Retirei-o rapidamente do bolso e li a mensagem.

_Precisamos de falar.  
__Mas não quero que ninguém ouça.  
__Vem ter comigo ao armazém que fica fora de Forks._

_Beijos, Alice_

Será que ela tinha tido alguma visão comigo? Ou com ele? Ou de nós os dois? Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei-me ao espelho. Estava toda amarrotada e a blusa suja de sangue. Alice morria se me visse assim. Decidi mudar de roupa e dirigi-me ao meu armário gigantesco. Vesti uma mini-saia preta, uma blusa de agodão roxa e umas collants da mesmo cor, vesti depois o meu casaco preto. Calcei umas botas pretas com algum pêlo branco e preto em volta. E por fim o meu cachecol branco, preto, roxo e cinzento. Olhei paa o espelho, estava apresentável. Desci mas não estava ninguém na sala. Será que teriam ficado chatiados comigo? Eu teria de falar com eles. Fui até à garagem, entrei no meu carro e liguei o motor. Conduzi calmamente até ao aramazém escolhido por Alice. Porque será que ela tinha escolhido um sitio tao isolado. Mas ela era mesmo assim, esquisita. Sempre cheia de ideias estranhas e mirabolantes. Estacionei, mas não estava lá mais nenhum carro. Que estranho. Se calhar tinha vindo a correr. Embora ela não perdesse uma oportunidade de exibir o seu porsche amarelo. Sai do carro e abri a porta de aço do armazém. Algo que nenhum humano conseguiria fazer sozinho. Fechei a porta atrás de mim. Assim que entrei senti um cheiro familiar e que me provocava sensaçoes estranhas. Não era definitivamente o cheiro de Alice!  
Era…o dele!  
Eu ainda não estava preparada para falar com ele outra vez e sabia que acabaria por me chatear. Assim, voltei para trás, mas quando estava pronta para abrir a porta ela foi fechada a cadeado pelo outro lado. Eu ia matar Alice!  
Nesse momento ele saiu das sombras e eu pude ver a sua figura deslumbrante.

**

* * *

**

Bom e aqui está mais um capitulo acabadinho de fazer. Neste não aconteceu nada de muito emocionante, mas nós prometemos que o próximo vai ter coisas boas xD Este era necessário para voces compreenderem um bocadinho melhor a Bella e para esclarecer o que vem a seguir. Há uma coisinha que nós queriamos esclarecer, nós somos duas a escrever e não apenas uma. Percebemos que algumas pessoas ainda estavam confusas. Nós temos uma nova fic a Afficted Love, em que a Bella tem uma irmã gémea e elas vao disputar o Ed, passem por lá se puderem.

**  
_Resposta às Reviews:_**

**Chantal! -** Ainda bem que está gostando ! Sim claro que vamos continuar ! E ainda muita água vai correr até isto acabar ! Esperamos que goste deste também.

**Thássila Vieira**** - **Gostou? Que bom ! Sim eles ainda vao discutir um pouco mas podemos dizer que não vai ser por muito tempo xD Veja se gosta deste também !

**evelyn **- A Jessica é sempre super chata, ela não tem nada que andar atrás do Ed. Porque ele so tem olhos para uma pessoa: Bella. (Infelizmente xD) Esperamos que continue a gostar !

**veronica** - Pois está ! Está muito diferente do original, quer dizer a Bella não cai logo aos pés do Edward.

**Cullen's Lover** - Oh Obrigado! A sério! Esperemos que goste deste querida !

**Sol Swan Cullen** - Pois está! So que não admite ! Obrigado amiga e esperamos que goste deste.

**maaaiara** - Posso garantir que isso vai acontecer amiguinha. Mas não posso dizer quando ! Wuahaha E ele ia se não fosse a parva da Jessica xD

**Anny** - Obrigado ! Vai haver muito mais ! Nos juramos ! Enquanto vocês gostarem nós iremos escrever ! Ela está confusa porque tem medo. Percebe isso nesse capitulo. Esperemos que goste!

**julliet disappear** - Obrigado pelo elogio ! Como se a Jessica conseguisse ficar calada. -.- Esperemos que goste!

**Helena** - Ainda bem que gostou ! Beijos e esperemos que goste.

**Lizzie Masen Cullen** - Amor a Cat anda sem tempo por isso não comenta. Obrigado por comentares. Esperemos que gostes deste capitulo também.

**Melanie Stryders** - Ainda bem que gostou ! Bem parece que o seu desejo se realizou ! Ela deu um estalo nele neste capitulo ! Bom quanto a conquistá-la já não falta muito xD Nós tentamos sempre fazer fic's diferentes ! Beijos e esperemos que goste.

**Blackforever** - Concordo com voce! Ainda vai dar mesmo muito que falar ! Esperemos que goste.


	4. Beijo

**Capitulo IV  
****Beijo**

Alice era oficialmente uma vampira morta! Mas eu apostava que ela não tinha arquitectado isto sozinha, Jasper também devia estar metido ao barulho. Aliás, toda a minha família devia estar envolvida neste esquema. Até ele. Edward continuava a avançar para mim com o seu caminhar encantador, parecia que desfilava e eu estava a começar a hiper ventilar. Bella concentra-te!  
Avancei para ele rapidamente acabando com a distância.  
- Foste tu que arranjaste isto! – acusei espetando o meu dedo no seu peito de mármore.  
Ele olhou para mim inocentemente mas com um meio sorriso nos lábios.  
- Não faço ideia do que estás a falar. Eu vim aqui ter com o Jasper. – fez um sorriso maior e pegou-me no queixo aproximando a sua cara da minha, o seu hálito era simplesmente maravilhoso – Mas até que estou a gostar da troca. – finalizou.  
Num momento chave eu acordei e me dei conta do que estava prestes a acontecer. Empurrei-o.  
- Mas o que é que estás a fazer? – perguntei indignada. Como se eu não soubesse muito bem o que ia acontecendo.  
Ele não me respondeu apenas se sentou num dos bancos que lá se encontrava. Eu sentei-me noutro o mais longe possível. Não queria cair em tentação.

Por diversas vezes tentei arrombar a porta. Mas era de aço e não havia nada a fazer, apenas algumas amolgadelas.  
Pelo canto do olho via-o a abanar a cabeça.  
- Não vais conseguir nada. – sussurrou ele, como se fosse para eu não ouvir.  
- É melhor do que ficar ai sentado sem fazer nada! – gritei mostrando que tinha ouvido muito bem o que ele tinha dito. Sentei-me no banco e cruzei os braços emburrada. Ele gargalhou. Ficamos os dois em silêncio bastante tempo. Ate que ele o quebrou.  
- Porque é que és tão revoltada? – perguntou ele de repente.  
- Ahm? – do que é que ele estava a falar?  
- Pareces ser a Cullen que mais se revolta com o que somos. – esclareceu encarando-me. Estava verdadeiramente interessado naquele assunto.  
Eu respirei fundo. Resolvi dar-lhe uma resposta verdadeira. Afinal eu não aguentaria ficar em silencio por muito mais tempo. Eu iria abrir-me com a pessoa que mais odiava neste momento, mas no entanto era aquela que mais parecia compreender o que eu sentia.  
- Não me interpretes mal, não estou a ser ingrata. Mas é que eu não tive opinião quando me transformaram nisto. Eu nunca quis ser um monstro. – encarei-o nos olhos que pareciam demonstrar compaixão – E para além disso assim que a Alice acordou ela apaixonou-se pelo Jazz. E eu continuo sozinha numa família só de casais. – suspirei.  
- Entendo. – foi apenas o que disse após o meu breve desabafo.  
Agora era eu que estava curiosa. E tinha de aproveitar que estávamos sozinhos.  
- Como foste transformado? – perguntei com grande interesse.  
Ele olhou-me com mágoa no rosto.  
- Desculpa eu não queria…- comecei mas ele interrompeu-me.  
- Não faz mal. Eu conto…só que é difícil. – explicou som um sorriso ténue.  
Sentei-me ao seu lado no banco, ele olhou para o chão e suspirou.  
- Eu era filho de uns empresários muito ricos e muito famosos, e uma noite estava num bar com amigos, quando aparecem uns vinte homens e sentam-se numa das mesas ao nosso lado, nós ao principio não ligámos, mas depois começámos a ver que eles estavam a olhar muito para nós, e um deles até tirava fotos, pensamos em paparazzis, mas se fosse assim, mais deles teriam de ter camaras na mão.  
Eu estava quieta ao seu lado, a ouvir a sua historia, a ouvir a historia de um vampiro que eu nunca pensei trocar mais de duas palavras, mas ele ali mostrava-se humano, mostrava-se humilde, sem aquele seu tom de convencido.  
- Passado um tempo, decidimos sair do bar, então pagámos e fomos embora, à medida que andavamos pela rua, eramos cinco, reparámos que os homens do bar estavam atrás de nós, decidimos então correr mas fomos supreendidos por mais dez, mais à frente, então os outros que vinham atrás de nós, aproximaram-se, rodearam-nos, tentámos lutar ainda, mas eramos cinco e eles mais de vinte. – Suspirou e olhou-me nos olhos, os seus transbordavam magoa – Deram-nos murros e joelhadas, colocaram-nos dentro de uma carrinha, levando para um armazem, ai filmaram-nos, pedindo resgate por cada um de nós, mas as familias deles não eram tão ricas como a minha, só pedia que os meus pais pagassem os resgates deles, mas não...  
Ficou calado por uns momentos e eu dei por mim a dar-lhe a minha mão, ele sorriu, mas logo ficou serio.  
- Bella, eu vi os meus melhores amigos a morrerem, com murros, torturados, à pedrada e até houve um que morreu com pisadelas... foi horrivel, horrivel! – Disse pondo a cara nas suas mãos, como um gesto de magoa.  
- E tu? – Perguntei com a voz fraca.  
- Os meus pais pagaram o resgate, mas eles não queriam ceder assim do nada, então deram-me porrada, chicotearam-me e deixaram-me no armazem, cheio de sangue e dores. Jasper e Esme estavam pôr lá a caçar e sentiram o meu cheiro, então com a ajuda de Jasper, Esme tratou-me com os primeiros socorros que Carlisle lhe tinha ensinado, mas isso não iria fazer com que sobrevivesse. Então, Esme telefonou a Carlisle e em momentos estava lá. E fez a minha transformação. – Olhou novamente nos meus olhos e deu-me um sorriso fraco – Depois fui com eles ao Alaska, numa das suas viagens, e por ai fiquei, até ao outro dia.  
- Nem sei o que dizer Edward, sinceramente nem sei como é que eu sou tão revoltada como sou e a minha historia, sabendo a tua, não é mais do que uma novela. – Disse sem conseguir encarar os seus olhos.  
- Aprendi a sobreviver com o que me aconteceu. Um dia também irás conseguir ultrapassar tudo, tu és bastante forte.  
Nem dava para acreditar que aquelas palavras estavam a sair da boca daquele vampiro super convencido, mas tudo aquilo que ele me contava, tudo o que ele desabafou comigo, mostrava completamente uma pessoa diferente do que era. Uma pergunta começou a surgir na minha cabeça.  
- Tens namorada? – perguntei sem me aperceber do que tinha acabado de perguntar.  
Ele sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos.  
- Não, porque? – perguntou – Estás interessada em mudar essa condição? – perguntou ainda enquanto se aproximava de mim. Mas onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Como é que pude pensar que ele era uma boa pessoa?  
- Grrrr. – gritei, levantando-me e dando um grande pontapé com toda a minha força e furia, daquele momento, na porta que não sei como se abriu. Corri até ao meu carro e acelarei dali para fora.  
Como eu tinha sido idiota! Eu dissera algumas das coisas mais importantes para mim a um estranho! E a um que eu odiava!

Enquanto conduzia até casa batia com a cabeça no volante, como se aquilo adianta-se de alguma coisa. Mas o que é que se passava comigo? Quanto mais longe dele estava mais perto queria estar! Mas quanto mais perto estava mais longe queria ficar! A minha cabeça estava uma autêntica confusão!  
Quando dei por mim estava a estacionar o carro na garagem da minha casa. Os Cullen estavam todos na sala de estar. Não falavam mas podia sentir os seus cheiros.  
Entrei em casa e bati violentamente com a porta.  
- Porque é que fizeram isto?! – perguntei gritando furiosamente. Olhando para cada um deles.  
Alice veio até junto de mim olhando com olhos amargurados.  
- Desculpa Bella. Nós não sabíamos que ias reagir assim. – desculpou-se ela. Por mais que eu não gostasse de os ver assim, eles não tinham o direito.  
- Vocês não têm o direito de se meter na minha vida! – exclamei ainda furiosa, encaminhando-me para as escadas que davam para o meu quarto.  
- Porque é que não admites que gostas dele? – perguntou Emmett chamando a minha atenção.  
Eu virei-me para responder. Mas nesse momento o cheiro de Edward irrompeu pela sala. O melhor do mundo.  
- Sim Bella, porque não admites? – repetiu a pergunta.  
Eu olhei para eles prestes a explodir. Fulminei-os e corri pelos degraus em direcção ao meu quarto. Nunca mais iria sair de lá. Ou melhor iria…para me ir embora daquela casa! Corri até que ele me parou, segurando os meus pulsos junto à minha cabeça e encostando-me à parede branca do corredor.  
Tentei libertar-me mas ele era mais forte.  
- Porque é que foges de mim? – perguntou com a cabeça a pouca distancia da minha.

_É uma paixão, que ainda não, não conhecia  
__E enche de emoção, cada hora do meu dia  
__E eu que sem saber até te achar, andei perdido  
__Em ti me encontrei, tudo é melhor faz sentido_

Não era evidente a resposta?!  
- Porque te odeio! – exclamei impulsionando-me para a frente e ficando com a cara a milímetros da dele. As nossas faces quase a tocarem-se e foi então que senti os seus lábios pela primeira vez. Os seus eram quentes e doces. Mas o beijo era urgente, como se fosse necessitado. Uma necessidade finalmente satisfeita. Eu continuei com os pulsos junto à parede até que ele me largou e colocou os seus braços na minha cintura, enquanto eu prendia os meus à volta do seu pescoço. Há medida que o beijo era mais urgente ele puxava-me mais para o seu corpo, eu não conseguia pensar, racicionar.

_E para te dar tudo que tenho é pouco  
__É um coração batendo como louco  
__Pronto, a obedecer a qualquer ordem tua, sim  
__Pede-me o sol, também te dou a lua_

No entanto, enquanto ele me beijava, na minha cabeça, vinha tudo à minha cabeça, o seu cheiro quando entrou pela primeira vez naquela casa, quando os nossos olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez, as provocações, os ciumes, o quase-beijo na escola, simplesmente nós gostavamos um do outro, mas nenhum queria ser o primeiro a dizer.  
Quando ele se afastou é que me dei conta do que se tinha passado. Empurrei-o e ele foi contra o corrimão.  
- Grrr odeio-te! – exclamei olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Bella pára! – quase ordenou. Eu vi nos seus olhos dourados o quanto ele estava magoado com as minhas palavras. De repente uma estaca parecia furar-me o coração ao vê-lo assim.  
- Edward, eu… - tentei dizer.  
- Não precisas de te preocupar mais! Amanha volto para o Alaska! – anunciou começando a encaminhar-se para as escadas que há minutos tínhamos subido.  
Eu não podia deixá-lo ir assim!

_Foi só um olhar, num instante  
__Olhei feitiçeiro, deixei de ser um viajante  
__E é desse olhar que desde então, nasce a magia  
__Alem da razão, para o que eu não entendia_

Agarrei-lhe a mão impedindo-o. Ele olhou-me confuso como quem dizia: "Não era isto que ela queria?". Consegui decifrar isso no seu rosto mármore.  
- Não vás! – pedi quase implorando com a voz rouca. Eu não podia perdê-lo. Eu não podia ser infeliz para o resto da eternidade. Olhei-o nos olhos para que percebe-se o sofrimento que isso me causaria  
Ele ficou perplexo a olhar para mim, mas percebi que alguma da mágoa causada por mim se tinha evaporado.  
- Porquê? – perguntou ainda incrédulo.  
Pensei durante alguns segundos. Tinha de parar de me enganar a mim própria e a ele, e pior ainda tinha de deixar de o magoar como tinha feito ate agora.  
Respirei fundo e sussurrei – Amo-te. – olhei-o nos olhos caramelo e sorri. Ele devolveu-me o sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes reluzentes.  
- Eu também te amo, Bella. – confessou numa voz mais segura que a minha. O meu coração pareceu voltar bater depois daquela confissão. Aproximou de mim e afastou uma mecha de cabelo da minha face. Enrolei os braços no seu pescoço.  
Voltamos a beijar-nos. Mas desta vez foi doce e suavemente. Já nenhum de nós tinha nada a esconder. Tudo tinha sido esclarecido e tínhamos confessado os nossos sentimentos. Eu seria feliz para o resto da minha existência com o vampiro mais lindo do universo.

_E é como se o mundo inteiro, depende-se de um sorriso  
__Que espero dos teus lábios, que eu quero  
__Que te peço, que te imploro, que preciso._

* * *

**Novo capitulo, acabadinho de se fazer. Esperamos que gostem.  
Novidade: Vamos participar nos Oscares Twilight Frutto Proibido, com esta fic e com a do Anoitecer :) Torçam por nós.  
Vamos tentar brevemente postar na das irmãs e na do Anoitecer.**

_Respostas às Review's:_

**InaClara - **Novo capitulo, esperamos que gostes :D

**Juliet Disapper - **HAHA novo capitulo esperamos que gostes

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **Novo capitulo, esperamos que gostem.

**Jessy **- Ainda bem que está gostando! Ficamos muito contentes! Espero que goste deste também!

**Anny Thomaz** - Nós nunca iremos abandonar essa fic! Ela é gostosa por demais ! xD Ainda bem que gosta! Bom por outras palavras ele é o homem perfeito né? Esperemos que goste linda

**Bella Yo'** - Bom aqui tem o que o Edward tem para falar com ela! Espremos que goste desta pequena conversa dos dois!

**Noelle **- Toda a familia mesmo ! So ela é que ainda não tinha percebido que estava apaixonada ! Esperemos que continue gostando!

**Gaby** - Vai ser! Ou pelo menos nós vamos tentar que sim xD Bom a Bella já anadava a adiar demais essa estalada ahahaa

**Sol Swan Culen**- Depois disto ela só tem a agradecer à Alice! Abençoada duendezinha! xD Esperamos que gostes amiga!

**veronica** - Aqui tem a parte que voce acha interessante xD Esperamos que goste!

**evelyn **- Bom se era à falat de beijos..não tem mais com o que se preocupar! Aqui tem dois! Divirta-se!!!!

**Thassila Vieira** - Sabemos que foi meio parado mas era necessario para voces entenderem a historia. Este tem mais acção! Enjoy

**helena** - Aqui tem mais um capitulo! Esperemos que continue gostando!

**Samara Mcdoweell** - Aqui tem para diminuir a curiosidade!!! Enjoy

**Dakotta.** - Aqui esta mais um capitulo amiga! Roupa minha claro!!! Esperamos que goste! Adoro você B.!

**Lizzie Masen Cullen** - Por acaso não sabiamos! Já não há consideração nenhuma? Também vais entrar no concurso? Claro a Alice tinha que fazer alguma coisa!!! Esperemos que gostes amiga!!

**Blackforever **- Um pouco irritante xD Esperemos que goste!!!

**Chantall Cullen** - Ficamos muito contentes em saber isso!!! É relaçao ficou muito diferente da original!!! Esperemos que goste!

* * *

Ficamos muito contentes com todas essas reviews!!! Obrigado a todos que comentam ou que poêm nos Alertas ou nos Favoritos!!

Como é? **DEIXEM REVIEW !!!!**

**Cat & Dan**


	5. Traída

**Capitulo V**

**Traida**

Edward sorria enquanto se afastava de mim e pegava na minha mão, levando-me de novo para a sala.  
Todos os Cullen ficaram a olhar para nós, mas logo de seguida sorriram, eles lá no fundo sabiam perfeitamente que eramos loucos um pelo outro, mas nenhum de nós queria dar o braço a torcer. Os dois teimosos demais para assumir o que queria que o outro assumisse. Wow esta frase ficou meio estranha.  
Alice no dia a seguir faria 51 anos, então tanto ela como Rosalie, preparavam a maior festa das nossas vidas, iria ser um baile de mascaras, como nas cortes, no tempo dos reis. Alice tinha uma panca qualquer por este tipo de coisas. Tempos antigos e a moda e os costumes dessa altura. No entanto adorava a moda de hoje, os vestidos e tudo mais. Vá se lá entender esta rapariga. Os nossos amigos Denali tambem viriam. Deixei que elas tratassem do meu vestido, que tinham mais jeito para isso e dediquei aquela noite a estar com Edward, ao pé do rio. Ele tinha-me convidado e eu havia aceite no momento. Só queria estar com ele. Ele disse que so tinha de mudar de roupa. Quando voltou parecia um daqueles modelos de passerele, vestia uma camisa preta que lhe deliniava bem os musculos e umas calças de ganga justas. Uma roupa simples que nele ficavam perfeitas.

A toalha de xadrez branco e vermelho estava esticada sobre a relva, bem pertinho da agua, as velas encontravam-se nas duas pontas da toalha, sentamo-nos um ao lado do outro e ele abraçou-me com força, olhei para ele e sorri.  
- Amo-te muito. – disse com um sorriso torto.  
Okay Bella controla-te. Não saltes para cima dele e não lhe arranques a roupa à dentada. O quê?! Eu não acredito que estou a ter este tipo de pensamentos! Estou a conviver demasiado com Emmett!  
- Bella? – ouvi a sua voz linda a chamar. Boa! Nem lhe tinha respondido. Devia estar a pensar que estava ali com uma retardada.  
- Hum sim eu também. – disse beijando-o para que ele não tivesse dúvidas pela resposta demorada.  
- Por momentos pensei que tivesses adormecido. – disse rindo à gargalhada.  
- Ahahah – ri sarcástica – A culpa é tua! Deslumbraste-me! – disse defendendo-me. Oh não! Boa Bella! Esta difinitivamente não estava a ser a minha noite.  
- Deslumbro-te? – perguntou com o ar sedutor e um sorriso convencido.  
- Sim muitas vezes. Mas escusas de ficar convencido. – disse virando a cara.  
Ele agarrou-me o queixo obrigando-me a encará-lo.  
- Tu também. – disse num sussurro.  
- Ahm? – perguntei tentando parecer confusa. Eu sabia do que ele falava mas precisava que ele dissesse mesmo para eu acreditar.  
- Tu também me deslumbras. – explicou suspirando.  
Eu ri-me e deitamo-nos abraçados sob as estrelas.  
- Bella? – chamou-me passado uns momentos.  
- Sim? – respondi levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele.  
- Er.. quer..queres ser minha namorada? – perguntou gaguejando. Edward Masen a gaguejar?! Eu devia ter gravado isso! Devia mesmo! Bella concentra-te na pergunta. Ele tinha-me acabado de perguntar uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu sabia bem a minha resposta mas queria fazê-lo sofrer um bocadinho.  
- Hum não sei Edward… - comecei tentando parecer indecisa.  
- Eu compreendo Bella, não faz mal, entendo que não queiras ter um compromisso sério e tudo mais. – disse olhando para a relva.  
- Tu às vezes és tão parvo Edward Masen! – exclamei gargalhando. Ele olhou para mim surpreendido. – É claro que eu quero ser tua namorada! – exclamei e atirei-me ao seu pescoço, cai-mos os dois e beijamo-nos apaixonadamente.  
Ficamos assim a noite inteira, admirando o rio e as estrelas.  
Era tão bom ficar enconstada ao peito do meu..namorado.

Na noite, do dia seguinte subi as escadas para o meu quarto, Edward tinha ido caçar com os rapazes antes da festa. Entrei no quarto e abri o meu armario, tirando de lá um vestido, azul turquesa, com corpete em cima e uma saia bastante rodada, as rendas no peito e nas mangas, davam um ar sensual. Era bastante decotado lembrando mesmo os das damas da corte, realçava os meus peitos de uma maneira extraórdinária. Deixei os meus cabelos soltos com os seus cachos largos. Coloquei uma máscara azul com algumas penas nos olhos, tinha um elástico que a prendia à minha cabeça. Calcei umas sandálias pretas.  
Vesti-me e dirigi-me ao quarto de Rosalie, que tinha um vestido parecido com o meu mas em vermelho, escusado era dizer que o vestido de Alice era rosa. Estavam as duas lindissimas, as suas máscaras eram das mesmas cores que os seus vestidos. Rose tinha o seu cabelo solto, tendo apenas duas mechas apanhadas na sua nuca, muito sexy. Já Ali tinha o cabelo esticado e solto. Não estava com o seu normal cabelo espetado. Parecia uma autêntica fada. Quem olha-se para nós agora diria que éramos três damas da corte mais rica do mundo. Dirigi-me à aniversariante e abracei-a.  
- Parabéns mana. Amo-te muito. – disse-lhe com o maior carinho do mundo.  
- Obrigado, Bella. Eu também. – respondeu ela abraçando-me fortemente.  
- Vá deixem-se de lamechisses! Vamos descer e mostrar a nossa magnifica beleza! – disse Rosalie abrindo a porta e piscando-nos o olhos. Rimos e fomos até ela.  
Descemos as três, os rapazes ainda não tinham chegado, Esme e Carlisle estavam vestidos a rigor tal como nós. Esme tinha um vestido verde água comprido parecido com o nosso, mas o corpete era volumoso nos braços e depois apertado nos pulsos, era também decotado e a sua saia rodada. Tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo elegante e uma mascara igual às nossas mas da cor do seu vestido. Carlisle estava vestido como um rei. Até uma daquelas mantas tinha sobre os ombros. Nós deviamos ter alugado um castelo! Ups ainda bem que ninguem me pode ler a mente. Alice era bem capaz de concretizar o meu pensamento.  
- Eles chegaram. – Disse Alice, dançando até à porta, eu dei uma pequena risada, acompanhada por Rosalie.

Alice abriu a porta, e as nossas duas amigas sorriram para nós.  
- Kate, Irina! – Disse Alice, abraçando-as.  
- Parabens, nossa bailarina. – Disseram as duas vampiras sorridentes, entregando um grande embrulho rosa, que a minha irmã segurou com um largo sorriso.  
- Oh amei o vosso presente. – Disse sem abrir o embrulho.  
- Carlisle, ainda não ensinas-te a esta menina que ver o futuro às vezes é batota? – Disse Kate piscando para Alice que lhe deitou a lingua de fora.  
- Bella, Rosalie, minhas queridas. – Disse Irina, abraçando-nos. Eu apesar de gostar destas duas vampiras, gostava mais de Tanya, mas até que senti a sua falta ali, será que ela não tinha vindo? E onde estariam os rapazes Denali? Tanya era aquela que me tinha ajudado nos meus anos de rebeldia, ela tinha-me acolhido quando eu não aceitava o que era. Tinha-se tornado uma das minhas melhores amigas. Mas infelizmente haviamos perdido o contacto. Seria bom voltar a vê-la. Adorava falar com ela.  
- Onde está Tanya? – Perguntou Esme, cumprimentando Kate.  
- Teve de resolver uns problemas lá no Alaska. Mas em dois dias estará cá. Tem saudades de toda a gente. – respondeu ela sorrindo. Parecia que havia algo que não nos estava a contar. Não liguei. Devia ser só imperssão minha.  
- E os homens Denali? – Perguntou Carlisle, fazendo um gesto para elas se sentarem nos sofas brancos, eu, Alice e Rosalie sentamo-nos as três noutro sofá e Carlisle sentou-se ao lado de Esme.  
- Ficaram por lá tambem. A nossa familia aumentou com mais um rapaz que foi encontrado, logo apos a saida de Edward. – Sorriu – A falar dele... onde estão os rapazes Cullen?  
Nesse instante o cheiro de Edward e dos meus irmãos preencheu o ar, até que abriram a porta. Kate e Irina levantaram-se, e quando Edward as viu, simplesmente deu o seu maior sorriso, mas não tão grande como ele me costuma dar. Eu sabia que o seu melhor sorriso apenas era meu. Mas quando as abraçou, não consegui deixar de ter ciumes.  
- Kate, Irina! Como estão? – Perguntou sorrindo.  
- Optimas, e estou a ver que tu não mudas-te nada. – piscou com o torcadilho, Ed sorriu e depois veio ao meu encontro, beijando-me apaixonadamente, enquanto Irina e Kate cumprimentavam Jasper e Emmett.  
- Tive saudades tuas. – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me sorrir e esquecendo todos os ciumes que eu estava a sentir.  
Reparei que Kate e Irina nos olhavam com uma cara de supresa, mas não disseram nada, ao qual Rose reparou tambem e trocou um olhar comigo.  
- Venham, tenho os vossos fatos ali em cima. – Disse Alice pegando na mão de Kate e Irina e arrastando-as pelas escadas. – Jasper e Emmett as vossas roupas tão nos vossos quarto. E as do Edward no quarto da Bella. – terminou ela já entrando no quarto onde estavam os vestidos das nossas convidadas.  
- Vens ajudar-me a vestir? – Disse Edward com o seu sorriso torto, beijando-me o pescoço. Eu deixei de respirar.  
- Não sabes vestir-te sozinho? – perguntei irónica. Oh meu deus ele não precisava insistir muito, mais algumas palavras suas e eu iria com ele, iria ajusá-lo a vestir e faria tudo o que ele quisesse.  
Ele ficou por momentos pensativo.  
- Acabei de me esquecer como se faz isso. – Disse agarrando-me pela cintura e puxando-me para si, beijando-me o pescoço de uma forma super louca. Quase me comendo os labios. Okay pensando melhor, eu iria ajudá-lo a vestir-se.  
Ouviu-se Carlisle a clarear a voz e Edward soltou-me, se pudesse estaria mais que vermelha. Nem acreditava que tinha-mos acabado de fazer aquilo em frente dos meus pais e Rosalie. Iria ser gozada para o resto da eternidade.  
- Eu vou vestir-me já venho. – Disse Edward olhando para o meu pai que lhe sorriu. Deu-me um beijo na testa e subiu as escadas. Deixei-me cair no sofá, completamente tonta. Aqueles pensamentos ainda estavam na minha mente. Abanei a cabeça afim de os afastar. Estava a começar a resultar até que senti o meu cheiro preferido, ele estava nas escadas.

Oh boa eu a tentar tirar aquelas ideias da minha cabeça e ele aparece assim vestido?! Mas que mal é que eu tinha feito a Deus?! Devia ter sido algo bem grande para ele me estar a punir assim. Ele estava vestido em tons de azul e preto. Parecia mesmo um principe! Até uma capa preta ele tinha. As suas calças eram justas de cetim e pretas também. As suas botas da mesma cor e a sua blusa era do mesmo tipo de tecido e azul marinho com detalhes em preto. A sua mascára tinha as duas cor e tapava-lhe a zona dos olhos. Estava maginifico. Os seus cabelos bronze estavam desalinhados como sempre, simplesmente irreal. Os meus irmãos estavam com fatos iguais mas cores diferentes. Dirigiram-se os dois às respectivas mulheres. Quando me apercebi ele estava à minha frente, com um sorriso no rosto que eu sabia ser só meu.  
- Precisas de um principe, princesa? – perguntou com a sua voz sedutora.  
Eu coloquei um dedo no queixo como se pensasse.  
- Sim, por acaso viste algum? – perguntei também sedutora.  
Ele baixou-se na minha direcção.  
- Acabou de chegar. – sussurrou-me ao ouvido fazendo-me arrepiar. Vi-o a rir junto ao meu pescoço.  
Ergueu-se e estendeu-me a sua mão. Coloquei um enorme sorriso e aceitei-a.  
- Ainda bem que te divirto. – disse irónica enquanto nos dirigia-mos para a pista de dança que tinha sido feita no meio da sala. Ouvi-o gargalhar ao meu lado. Já la estavam alguns casais. Entretanto tinham chegado alguns amigos nossos humanos mas eu nem tinha dado importância, tudo o que era mais importante para mim naquele momento estava a dançar bem agarrado a mim. De repente ele rugiu. O que é que eu tinha feito?!  
- Que é que eu fiz? – perguntei preocupada olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Não minha Bella. – disse-me beijando-me a testa – Mas aquele idiota vestido de vampiro está a irritar-me. Os pensamentos dele sobre ti… - disse com um novo rugido.  
Olhei para ver de quem ele falava. Mike Newton, claro. Estava mascarado de vampiro. Completamente ridiculo, se ele soubesse que esta numa casa com sete deles não teria sequer vindo. Virei-me para Edward.  
- Eu sou só tua. Para sempre. – disse beijando-o apaixonadamente. Vi-o a sorrir durante o beijo. Calculei que os pensamentos do meu admirador tivessem mudado. Continuamos a nossa dança. Pelo canto do olho vi Kate e Irina a descerem as escadas. Os seus vestidos eram iguais aos nossos, mas um era verde e outro completamente preto. Estavam deslumbrantes. Lembrei-me que ainda não havia dado a minha prenda a Alice. Claro que ela já devia saber o que era.  
- Eu já volto. – disse dando um beijo rapido ao meu namorado. Fui até ao escritório onde tinha deixado o meu presente.

Voltei para a sala e fui até onde Alice dançava com o marido.  
- Posso roubá-la por uns minutos? – perguntei a Jasper.  
- Só por uns minutos. – respondeu ele sorrindo.  
Afastamo-nos até a um canto da sala.  
- Já deves saber o que é. Espero que gostes. – disse entregando-lhe uma caixinha. Ela sorriu traquina. Lá dentro estava um colar em ouro branco que parecia antigo, tinha um pendente em forma de coração e lá dentro estava uma foto nosso. Na parte de trás do medalhão estava escrito : "Amigas para sempre". Ela olhou-me emocionada.  
- Obrigado amiga. Adorei. – disse ela abrançando-me fortemente.  
Reparei que ela não tinha colocado colar nenhum, claro ela já sabia o que eu lhe ia dar. Ajudei-a a colocá-lo. Ficou magnifico. Ela deu pulinhos de alegria e foi até Jazz mostrá-lo, parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente novo. Eu sorri e fui até Edward que me esperava.  
Beijei-o e começamos a dançar novamente.  
- Já te disse que estás mais que maravilhosa? – perguntou o meu par num sussurro junto ao meu ouvido. Arrepiei-me toda.  
- Hoje ainda não. – respondi com o mesmo tom de voz.  
- Estás lindissima. – disse ele com o meu sorriso.  
Beijei-o apaixonadamente.  
- Agora quero ouvir uma musica tocada pelos nossos artistas! – exclamou Alice aos pulos. Eu sabia que ela me iria pedir para tocar uma musica, pedia sempre. Mas quem era o outro artista?  
Fui até Alice.  
- Quem é o outro artista? – perguntei-lhe sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.  
- Edward! Quem haveria de ser?! – perguntou como se fosse obvio. O meu namorado? Que é que ele tocava? Percorria a sala com o olhar e encontrei-o junto ao piano de cauda que Esme havia comprado quando nos tinhamos mudado para Forks.  
Ele começou a tocar uma musica calma que vinha ficando agitada. Quando dei por mim tinha o meu violino na mão. Alice era super rapida. Comecei a acompanhá-lo. Nenhum de nós sabia o que estava a tocar particularmente mas deixávamo-nos levar pelos nossos sentimentos. E eles pareciam estar em equilibrio naquele momento, pois eu tinha de confessar, era a melhor melodia que eu já havia tocado. Quando acabou ele levantou-se e enquanto todos batiam palmas beijou-me apaixonadamente.  
- Obrigado! – exclamou Alice abraçando-nos aos dois ao mesmo tempo.  
- De nada duende. – dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo. Rimos e ela deitou-nos a lingua de fora. Olhamos um para o outro. Eu podia ver o resto da minha eternidade naqueles olhos cor de ouro.

_Dois dias..._

Estava deitada com Edward no meu quarto, sobre o seu peito, enquanto ele me mexia no meu cabelo, aqueles dias tinham sido maravilhosos, desde que tinhamos decidido dizer o que sentiamos um pelo outro.  
O dia lá fora estava como nós, feliz, com o ceu azul e o sol a brilhar com toda a sua força, ouvia-se tambem o cantar dos passaros perto do jardim da nossa casa. Estava um dia espectacular. Decidimos ir até ao rio que corria ali perto. Tinha uma cascata era lindo. Despimo-nos e entrámos na água. Apesar de estar frio não nos fazia diferença. Brincámos e namorámos. Dia mais que perfeito. Depois de algumas horas regressamos a casa. O sol estava a pôr-se. Um dos meus momentos preferidos. Sentámo-nos na varanda do quarto a observá-lo.

De repente, senti um cheiro conhecido, um cheiro a hortelã-pimenta, Edward ficou tenso por momentos, mas depois levantou-se e deu-me um beijo apaixonado.  
- Vou abrir a porta. – disse enquanto se levantava.  
Sim, Tanya era amiga dele, não podia proibir de ser ele o primeiro a vê-la, já que foi ela que o ajudou nos seus momentos de rebeldia. Acenei com a cabeça e com uma festa na minha cara, ele saiu do quarto. Eu espreguiçei-me, apesar de não ser um gesto feito por vampiros, sentia os meus musculos a esticarem, sabia tão bem.  
Desci calmamente, mas vi o que não queria ver.  
TANYA BEIJAVA EDWARD!?  
- Mas o que é isto? – Perguntei gritando enquanto descia as escadas na minha velocidade vampirica, Tanya soltou Edward olhando para mim confusa.  
- Ele é meu namorado! – Disse Tanya defendendo-se com as mãos na cintura.  
Namo... quê?!  
- Loira oxigenada repete lá isso! – gritei mais uma vez. Olhei para Edward. Não podia ser verdade. Tanya olhava para mim indignada com o que eu lhe acabara de chamar.  
- Não, Tanya, quando eu vim tinhamos falado disso e...  
Mas eu nem o deixei acabar a conversa, simplesmente saltei para cima de Tanya, pegando nela e atirando-a para o outro lado da sala, batendo na parede e fazendo um buraco com a forma do seu corpo. Tanya rosnou e saltou para cima de mim, fazendo-me voar, caindo em cima da mesa de vidro da Esme.  
Levantei-me e saltamos ambas, embatendo uma na outra e procando o que parecia ser uma colisão de duas rochas, começamos a arranharar-nos.  
A minha familia e as Denali chegaram à sala, o que não esperavam era a briga entre mim e Tanya, já que eramos grandes amigas. Mas agora, sim, eu percebia os olhares de Kate e Irina quando eu estava junto a Edward. Oh meu Deus, como deixei ele enganar-me? Com é que eu tinha sido tão estupida?!  
Alice e Rosalie agarraram-me, enquanto eu tentava soltar-me e olhava com odio para a vampira loira à minha frente, rosnando. So queria que elas me soltassem. Queria matar aquela ordinária e aquele traidor.  
Kate e Irina correram para Tanya, segurando-a.  
Edward meteu-se no meio, com um braço esticado para cada uma.  
- Como foste capaz?! – Rosnei-lhe – COMO?! – gritei enquanto me tentava soltar dos braços das minhas irmãs.  
- Bella, eu... – ele começou mas parecia não encontrar as palavras.  
- O que se passa? – Perguntou Carlisle completamente confuso.  
- Aqui o seu adorado vampiro junior andava a enganar-me este tempo todo! – gritei desesperada. Eu sabia que não me devia ter entregado. Eu sabia que me ia magoar!  
Ele suspirou, e eu fiquei mais calma, Rosalie e Alice trocaram olhares e largaram-me, as Denali fizeram o mesmo com Tanya. Jasper e Emmett sentaram-se no sofa branco.  
Edward e Tanya trocaram olhares, e eu mais uma vez não me contive, caindo novamente em cima daquela que eu pensava de ser minha amiga. Rosalie e Alice puxaram-me logo.  
- Isto é melhor que um filme no cinema, alguem tem pipocas com sabor a sangue de urso? – Perguntou Emmett, dando a sua piada.  
- Emmett! Vem mas é ajudar! – gritou Rosalie tentando puxar-me para longe de Tanya, mas sem exito.  
- Pronto, pronto! Vá meninas, já chega! – Disse chegando mais perto de nós. Nesse momento eu e a outra vampira chegamos perto uma da outra e começamos à estalada. O meu irmão acabou por ser atingido na cara.  
- Agora chega mesmo! – gritou atirando cada uma de nós para um canto oposto da sala. Deixei-me cair no chão. Começando a soluçar, não por causa da guerra, mas sim, pelo sofrimento que eu começava a sentir.  
Edward aproximou-se de mim, baixando-se à minha frente.  
- Bella, eu...  
Eu estava mais que enervada, eu sentia-me traida, porque é que eu não continuei a dizer que o odiava? PORQUE?! Porque que eu tinha sido tao burra?!  
- Bella, eu amo-te. – Disse-me num sussurro que parecia sincero. Mas ele estava com azar. Eu já não acreditava nele. Nunca mais!  
Olhei-o, sabia que os meus olhos mostravam tudo o que eu sentia naquela altura, eu não sei, só sei que levantei a mão e dei-lhe um estalo com todas as minhas forças.  
Subi para o quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando concentrar-me, mas só ouvia a conversa lá em baixo.

_- Porquê é que lhe fizes-te isto?! – Perguntava Rosalie  
__- Se me deixassem explicar... eu...  
__- ALICE, o que estás a ver? – Perguntou Jasper, interrompendo a discussão de Rose com Edward.  
__- Ela vai embora.  
__- Para onde? – Perguntou Esme assustada.  
__- Ela não sabe!  
_  
Claro era isso, peguei numas calças de ganga, numas sapatilhas de allstars e numa camisola, roupa confortavel para uma grande caminhada, despi o meu vestido e vesti aquilo. A conversa lá em baixo continuava.

_- Não, ela não pode ir. – Dizia Edward  
__- Ed, eu...  
__- Cala-te, Tanya. Tu já estragas-te tudo por hoje. – Ouvi o seu rosnado.  
__- Não fales assim com ela! – Ordenou Irina.  
__- Carlisle, ela não pode ir. – Ouvia a voz dele assustada.  
__- Se é o melhor para a minha filha... eu tenho de a deixar ir. – Disse o meu pai com uma voz compreensiva mas que eu sabia que expressava mágoa e sofrimento ._Eu preparava-me para saltar pela minha varanda, não queria passar por aquela sala novamente.

_- Desculpa-me Bella. – Disse Edward._

Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de saltar, e começar a correr pela floresta, para longe da minha familia, para longe daquela casa, para longe de Forks.... para longe de Edward.

* * *

**Novo capitulo!  
Desculpem a demora! Mas acho que compensou, nós gostamos de escrever o capitulo e esperamos que vocês gostem de o ler! Nós queriamos pedir um grande favor!! Lembram do beijo no capitulo passado dessa fic? Então ele foi um dos escolhidos para concorrer na categoria de Melhor Beijo dos Óscares de Fanfics do Twilight do site Frutto Probito, e se vocês gostaram do beijo entre as nossas queridas personagens....POR FAVOR VOTEM!! Pronto, agora normal. Para votarem basta irem ao nosso profile e aceder ao link que lá está indicado. Bom esperamos que tenham gostado do capitulo! Não nos matem pelo que o Edward fez...por favor.**

**_Resposta às Reviews:_**

**moory silva-** Aqui está a resposta à sua pergunta! Diga o que achou do nosso capitulo!

**Alex**** -** Que bom que gosta!! Mas eu tenho uma duvida..OME é Oh My Edward? Por favor me esclareça! E diga se gostou do capitulo!!

**-Granger -** Aqui está mais um capitulo! É ela confessou o seu amor, mas se o arrependimento matasse e a Bella não fosse uma vampira ela estaria mortinha da silva xD Diga se gostou do capitulo!

**julliet disappear** - Ela não queria sofrer..mas acabou por acontecer. Por isso era tão dificil. Não sei se vc vai continuar a ter pensa dele neste capitulo xD Esperamos que goste!

**Marcia B. S. **- Tantos elogios bons! Não sabemos se merecemos todos eles xD Diga para eles no seu trabalho que foi por uma boa causa xD Leia sempre por favor! Esperamos que goste!

**may summers** - É muito bom saber isso! Eu acho que ja li algumas fic's suas [Dan] mas não tenho a certeza xD Diga se gostar deste capitulo e se não gostar diga na mesma xD Passe nas nossas outras fic's se puder!

**Helena Camila** - Ainda bem que gostou! Quanto à sua duvida..são uns óscares que o site organizou e nós participamos com as nossas fic's e acabou sendo seleccionada esta fic na categoria de Melhor Beijo. Vote se puder! Enjoy!

**Raquel Cullen** - Ainda bem que gosta! Esperamos receber mais umas reviews suas! Eu [Dan] conheci uma Raquel mas não sei se é você xD Se for acuse-se! Esperamos que goste!

**Blackforever** - Realmente ele terminou muito sweet! Ainda bem que gostou! Diga se continua gostando!

**Tatyperry** - É Anoitecer é bem especial mesmo xD Obrigado por torcer! Mas pode votar também pff! Então se gostou do beijo pode demnostrar votando! Sem pressão ein =D Esperamos que goste!

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen** - Mesmo! Não pudemos concordar mais com vc! Super irresistivel! Embora aqui neste capitulo ele tenha sido um pouco mauzinho :( Esperamos que goste!

**Noelle** - É ela finalmente cedeu! Já não era sem tempo! Eles são mesmo o casalinho maravilha! Esperamos que goste!

**Sol Swan Cullen** - Ainda bem que gostou da nossa confissao! Não sei se ela neste momento esta muito agradecida a Alice... Por favor vote amiga! E diga o que achou do capitulo!

**.Dakotta.** - Não seja assim com a Bella! Ela teve medo de se magoar, o que acabou acontecendo.. Mas sim a Alice fez muito bem. Porque ao menos ela pode sentir o amor durante alguns dias. E ser extremamente feliz! Esperamos que goste!

**Anny Thomaz** - Nós adoramos as suas reviews! Que bom que nós conseguimos tocar o seu coração! É tao bom saber isso que vc nem imagina! Quanto ao poema, ele não é bem um poema é uma musica, mas acaba sendo um poema. Ela pertence à Banda Tara Perdida. Se vc quiser nós podemos passá-la para vc, só vc deixar o seu email, mas não se esqueça que tem de ser com espaços e com palavras em vez de simbolos. Por favor vote! Obrigado por tudo! Esperamos que goste!

**Inaclara **- Ainda bem que gostou!!! Espermos que continue gostando!

**Catarina Cullen** - Mesmo! Não podia concordar mais contigo! xD Amo'te

**Katy J. Cullen** - Obrigado amiga! Por tudo! Esperamos que gostes!

**Chantal Cullen** - Nós também gostamos muito dela assim! Claro que vai ter continuação! Ainda a missa vai no átrio \o/ Se vc não perceber a expressão pode perguntar xD Nós nos assustamos com a sua review! Não queremos que vc se enforque ! Nunca! Adoramos a espressão : "de leve, na neve". Ficou muito boa xD Esperamos que continue gostando!

* * *

**Nos gostavamos de saber o que acharam do filme mais esperado do ano? Nós amamos! A cena do baseball, a Victoria no fim, o beijo, a musica do Rob: Let me Sign...Nós adoramos tudo! O truque da maçã, ele dizendo: Já que vou para o inferno!. Digam as vossas cenas preferidas. O que acharam dos actores! Nós queremos saber tudo!!!!! Ah e podem dizer as vossas musicas preferidas tbm. **

**Beijos e Obrigado por tudo! Do fundo dos nossos coraçoes! Estamos de ferias por isso vamos postar mais rapido! E passem na nossa nova fic! Ela também vai ser surpreendente!! Prometemos!  
**

**Feliz Natal! Muitas prendinhas!!!! Nós desejamos a todos muita paz, amor e que todos os vossos desejos e sonhos se realizem! Porque é disso que a nossa vida á feita! De sonhos que se realizam! No entanto temos de lutar por eles! É isso que nós desejamos que lutem pelos vossos sonhos e que os concretizem! Junto com a vossa familia e amigos! Que são as melhores prendas que se pode ter na vida!!**

**Com é? **

**DEIXEM REVIEW!!!!**

**Dan&Cat**


	6. Aviso

Olá,

Pedimos desculpa por não termos postado mais, mas a fic **NÃO** está abandonada!  
Simplesmente com o final do ano lectivo eu e a Daniela temos tido exames e trabalhos quase todos os dias.

Mal este pesadelo, chamado escola, acabe nos returnamos à fic a todo o vapor.  
Espero que compreendem e que não nos abandonem =)

Beijos,  
Cat e Dan


End file.
